User blog:Sonic of Prodigy/Rules (Copy)
These rules are for the wiki's sake and for everyone's safety. Please do not break these rules otherwise you will be forbidden from editing and/or commenting, and a possible Blocking. Main Rules These rules must be followed no matter what circumstances. * "I did not read the rules" is not an excuse. * All of FANDOM's Terms of Service apply. * You will be chastised for breaking the rules! * Please, no impersonation of any other users or people in real life. * Please don't advertise on this wiki unless with staff permission. * Respect everyone as though you would respect other children. This site is child-friendly. * Do not spam, vandalize, hack, troll, or abusing accounts for a bad purpose on the wiki, or any of the relating websites to this site. ** Spamming is when you have to comment on something that's useless, repetitive, short, or has a simple opinion (not like an explanation. You would need to elongate your opinion on a comment for it to count!). ** Vandalism is simply anything that is disrespectful. ** Hacking is using code for an evil purpose. ** Trolling, well you get the idea, but it is disrespect in any way towards anything existent online. ** Abusing accounts is when someone has more than 1 Fandom account to use on a wiki for a bad purpose. Making more than 1 account is fine, but a blocked user that abuses accounts will get blocked again by staff or FANDOM. This sometimes happens after they get blocked from at least 1 of the 4 reasons above, trying the same thing again. *Please only use English on this site. Until our French version will be created for the Canadian players of the game, only English is allowed here (any form works as long as it contains proper grammar). Editing * Edit only your own profile, unless you are a staff member. * Have full "right judgement" when submitting your edit, as anything from there can be purged and punished. * Fix all typos you see, please be a good samaritan on this topic. * Only add necessary categories to articles. * Only add NON-red-colored links to articles. Please ask a SYSOP for permission to add a red one. * Only add clean, transparent-background images (unless full-screen-screenshots) to articles. * Do not make null edits. This will always be considered as edit farming. * If you believe that the protection level on an article is not fair or right, contact a content moderator to request a protection to change on an article. * Add only the proper infoboxes to an article. Image Rules * Keep them child-friendly. * Absolutely no art theft! Images that aren't yours shouldn't be posted unless for the good of the wiki. * All images here that you post become property of FANDOM. * Keep all images uploaded to be Prodigy-related as of 2019. Off-topic images of any kind will be removed from profiles. This cleaning begins in March 2019, but the rule must follow since this revision. Prodigy Math Game Wiki Staff Roles and Guidelines Rollbacks * Rollbacks have the ability to instantly undo edits. * When using this right, contact an administrator (unless you are one) if a big edit has been made or there's a problem you need help with for your role. * If someone made a null edit, PLEASE revert it/undo it using your power. Give the user a message warning. * You have permission to give other users warnings via message walls about the following topics: ** Null edits, only adding or deleting spaces or doing nothing to a page. Chat/Discussion Moderators * Chat and Discussion Moderators are able to delete comments and ban regular users from chat. * Do not delete comments just because they are contrary to your beliefs. * Unless they absolutely need to be deleted, do not delete them. More comments make the wiki seem friendly, and not like a deserted wasteland. * You have permission to give other users warnings via message walls about the following topics: ** Severe spam, using repeated spam or spam for harshness. ** Disobedient to Commentary Rules, if there's commentary rules a user doesn't follow, warn them. ** Message farming, or simply and randomly landing a message to another user to intentionally earn an achievement badge. ** Blog farming, or adding blogs that have uselessness or are renegades to the rules. Sysops * Sysops are Content Moderators, Administrators, and Bureaucrats. * When starting big projects, notify at least half of the staff (currently just tell at least three other staff members). ** If they do not wish for the project to continue, do not continue with it. * Do not change the wiki theme without permission of our bureaucrat. * You have the right to warn others about anything if they disobey the rules. Bureaucrats * Bureaucrats are the highest rank on a wiki, excluding FANDOM Staff. * This applies to the bureaucrats, and these laws still are unable to change, even though their bureaucrat ancestors and predecessors have defied them. Commentary Rules * Do not edit other people's commentary unless you have the rights to do so. * Do not minimod. * Keep on topic to the title or purpose of a thread/article. * Article Comments ** Do not brag about your achievements related to the topic. It is offensive. ** It is suggested that you speak here about the fact reliability of the article, not reporting it to a staff member. * Blog Posts ** Please keep blogs about unimportant topics to a minimum unless they are strictly about Prodigy. Usual allowed blogs can be about: *** Wiki policy changes/large polls. *** Prodigy content. *** Speeches/letters. ** Do not create empty, short, real-life diaries, or giveaway-type of blog posts as it is useless and pointless, you will face extreme punishment for doing that. It's considered spam. If you are trying to focus on a single person, put something on their Message Wall instead as well. Examples of blog purposes we no longer allow: *** Short, one-paragraph blogs. *** Introductions to the community. *** Real-life events or diaries (except as explanations for personal wiki activity reduction). *** Small notifications. *** Minor polls. *** Shout-outs. * Message Walls ** Spam walls will be closed. ** Keep private information to yourself. Privacy Policy Please see Central Wikia Privacy Policy. We abide by THEIR rules. This also belongs as a snippet of Rules. Quote Date of Last Revision: July, 2017 This policy outlines the information Wikia, Inc. collects, how we use that information, and how you can control how your information is shared. This policy applies only to Wikia and FANDOM (collectively, the “Service” or “Site”), operated by Wikia, Inc. (the "Company"). Please be aware that when you follow a link to another site, this privacy policy does not apply, and Wikia, Inc. has no control over what information they collect from you. Please further note that in the event that this policy conflicts with our terms of use, the terms of use controls. The Information We Collect, And What We Do With It In General In order to sign up for a FANDOM account, your chosen username, a valid email address, password, and date of birth are required. “Optional information” that we request you provide may include your first name, last name, and your gender. We may also request that you provide additional “optional information” such as your interests and hobbies for purposes of enhancing your profile among the FANDOM community. Any “optional information” you choose to provide may be made public. We use this information to improve your experience with the Service, including the proper targeting of advertisements. If you request the creation of a FANDOM community, all details submitted in regard to this may be made public. Cookies Wikia, Inc. also may send one or more cookies - a small file that lives in your web browser that helps the Service operate with full functionality (such as keeping you logged into the service). Most web browsers allow you to disable cookies, and you are welcome to continue to use the Service if you choose to do so. However, some of the Service’s features may not function properly if cookies are disabled. Wikia, Inc. uses some of those cookies and the data tracked by some of those cookies in conjunction with various advertisers and advertising networks. Wikia, Inc. has no control over the cookies and other information collected by advertising and advertising networks which service ads on FANDOM, and this policy does not apply to the information collected in regard to either of those services. Wikia, Inc.’s user data is stored in the United States, and its servers log some information whenever you access the Service; information such as your IP address, the time of your visit, your browser type and your browser's language setting. If you send a communication to the Company, we may hold onto that communication so that we can respond appropriately, and so that we can incorporate your feedback to improve the Service. You are not required to register for an account or to provide any personal information to us in order to use the Service. Wikia, Inc. collects all the information you provide when you modify the content of a page or the Service (such as making edits, uploading images, etc.) An indicator that you provided that information is left on the History tab associated with the edited page or appropriate special/image page; on the Recent Changes link, in the Community box on the left side of the Wikia pages, and in your user contributions. Online behavioral advertising for our web and mobile apps This web site works with third parties, including advertising companies and website analysis firms, who use cookies to collect Non-Personally Identifiable Information ("Non-PII") when you visit our Site and third party sites about your surfing activities, such as IP address and user search data. This Non-PII, collected through web cookies, is typically used by these third party advertising networks to serve you with advertisements tailored to meet your preferences and likely interests. Some of our third party suppliers, including advertising and website analysis firms, can also use mobile identifiers to collect Non-PII data and provide behavioral advertising through your mobile devices and use of our mobile apps. You can opt-out of receiving personalized website ads from advertisers and ad networks that are members of the Network Advertising Initiative (“NAI”) or who follow the DAA Self-Regulatory Principles for Online Behavioral Advertising using their respective opt-out tools. The NAI's opt-out tool can be found here http://www.networkadvertising.org/choices/ and the DAA's opt out tool can be found here http://www.aboutads.info/choices/. We utilize the Krux platform and cookies to store Non-PII regarding our users. Krux uses a number of technologies, in addition to cookies, to collect Non-PII data based on its analysis of your interaction with our sites and to select advertisements or content to provide to you. You can find out more about how the Krux platform collects and uses Non-PII by clicking the at the “Privacy” tab on the Krux web site, www.krux.com. Krux is an NAI member and, as stated above, you may utilize the NAI opt-out tool to cease our use of the Krux data for the purpose of sending you personalized advertisements. To opt out of tracking and receiving targeted ads in our mobile apps based on your behavior, you can use use the instructions below, which apply to iOS and Android devices: * For iOS 7 and higher: Go to your Settings > Select Privacy > Select Advertising > Enable the "Limit Ad Tracking" setting. * For most Android devices with OS 2.2 or higher and Google Play Services version 4.0 or higher: Open your Google Settings app > Ads > Enable "Opt out of interest-based advertising". Some Android phones may have Google Settings in other settings locations. Note that opting-out may not stop information from being collected on the web and will not stop your receiving advertising. However, if you opt-out, the applicable advertiser will not use any information collected from the particular Wikia, Inc. web site or mobile app for the purpose of displaying personalized ads. Sharing Your Information Wikia, Inc. only shares your information with others in the following circumstances: # As described above # With our subsidiaries and affiliated companies, contractors, and vendors. We require these parties to process your information in compliance with this policy. # As required by law enforcement agencies # As we, in our sole judgment, deem necessary to investigate a breach of security If the Company becomes involved in a merger or acquisition or any form of sale of some or all of its assets, we will provide notice to you, via an update to this policy, of any personal information to be transferred and/or subject to a different policy. We may also share with third parties aggregated, non-personal information, such as the number of new user registrations over a specific time period or the number of users who edited a particular community. Maintenance Category Help There are a group of categories reserved for the use of making the articles with them better in specific ways. There are currently many, but with the power of our strong and strengthening community, these maintenance categories should be deleted from articles that are helped out and no longer deserve the categories. New updates to the Prodigy game might spring up tons of these, so we need your constant support and readiness to work for the wiki's temporary completion. Footnotes Thank you for reading this page. If you have any questions or comments on this page, contact a staff member of this wiki. If you comment here, you are unlikely to receive a reply for a long time. Here is the talk page: Rules:Talk Category:Community Category:Policy Category:Blog posts